A robot represents a machine having a shape and a function similar to human or a machine having a capability to work something for itself. A robot that uses artificial power may work instead of human or together with human. In general, the robot is designed to perform a work planned by a manufacturer and substitutes a lot of works which have been performed by humans.
In recent years, a snake type robot for performing life detection and environmental exploration missions has been developed under an atypical environment (a building collapse site, a water supply and drainage pipe, a cave, a biochemistry contamination area, and the like) which human cannot geographically explore by himself/herself.
The snake robot for exploration is mounted with a communication device for transmitting an image signal acquired by photographing an exploration area and positional information.
However, since the snake robot performs a mission primarily in shadow areas that easily deviate from a valid communication range, such as a tunnel, a drain pipe, an underground facility, and the like, there is a problem in that the snake robot may easily deviate from a control zone.